


Vanilla & Licorice

by GalaxyAce



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Kihyun's lactating and Hyunwoo thinks it's really fucking hot.





	Vanilla & Licorice

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first monsta x work, and my first shot at writing anything ABO related! i hope i did alright, but if not, please leave a comment so i know what to improve on in the future!

 

* * *

 

 

_Fuck. Again?_

This was the _fifth_ shirt he'd soaked through today, but it wasn’t like he was counting or anything.

It was fucking embarrassing and weird, but mostly embarrassing, how much milk he was producing, especially since he wasn't even pregnant.

Sometimes, Kihyun really hated being an omega.

From his spot in the kitchen, Kihyun was half-focused on making food, and half-focused on keeping his legs clamped shut so the vanilla smell of his arousal wouldn’t waft over to the room where Hyunwoo was trying to peacefully enjoy his television drama.

He could feel the wetness of his slick travel downwards towards his inner thighs as dampness continued to spread across the front of his shirt. The omega cursed under his breath as his slick seeped farther down, filling the air around him with his strong vanilla scent.

He'd desperately hoped Hyunwoo hadn't caught onto his scent, but in the back of his mind, he knew that was a long shot since they'd been cooped up together in the house all day, and Kihyun's frequent visits to the bedroom that caused him to appear with a different shirt each time probably wasn't helping his case.

"Another one? Why?" Hyunwoo cocked his head at Kihyun and scanned the omega, furrowing his brows as he inhaled deeply. He watched Kihyun shrug from across the room before returning the shrug and changing the subject. "Ki, did you get some new air freshener? It smells, hm, sweeter than it usually does in here." he added, before turning his attention to the television again.

Kihyun blushed. He knew that new, sweet smell Hyunwoo asked about was coming from him - well, a part of him. The omega shook his head and strode back into the kitchen, thinking of some way to answer Hyunwoo.

"Other shirt was itchy-" he offered dumbly, not daring to look Hyunwoo in the eyes, fully knowing the alpha's gaze was fixed on nothing but him. He could feel Hyunwoo's stare boring holes into his skull, and his face burnt up at the fact that he commanded the alpha’s focus. It was nerve-wracking since he was concentrating so hard on stifling his arousal, and Hyunwoo’s eyes on him was making it infinitely more difficult to stop the flow of slick, to stop the release of the sweet, vanilla pheromones through the air. "-and yeah, I found some, um, nice vanilla-" he trailed off and froze, feeling a slight dampness seeping through the front of his shirt, ultimately forcing his speech to cease.

"Ah." Hyunwoo nodded with a smile. "It's nice.” he commented, “It's really strong when you're around. Must have gotten some on your hands or something." he offered mildly, shrugging his shoulders one last time before finally averting his gaze from a _very_ flustered Kihyun.

Kihyun bit his lip and desperately willed himself to act normal, to act like he was completely fine and act like his nipples _hadn’t_ been dripping milk uncontrollably for the past few hours, to act like his hole _wasn’t_ drenched with slick. He gave Hyunwoo a tight-lipped smile before-

_Fuck._

Wetness completely soaked through the fabric again, and Kihyun shut his eyes as tightly as he could before sprinting to the bedroom in search of a fresh, dry replacement shirt.

Hyunwoo knew something was up, he just didn't know _what_ exactly. He sat in confusion as he watched his omega hurry to the bedroom, a delicious, vanilla scent trailing behind him, leaving a lingering sweetness in the air. He raised an eyebrow and got up as quietly as he could, determined to figure out what exactly was going on, and followed the omega.

"Fuck, fuck-" Kihyun muttered to himself as he rummaged through his drawers for a clean shirt. "-so fucking embarrassing." he scolded himself, too wrapped up in his session of mental reprimanding to hear Hyunwoo slither into the room.

"What is?" the alpha's deep voice called from the door, startling Kihyun in his already-panicked state even more, if that was possible.

"Uh-" Kihyun couldn't think of a better response, or a lie, so he just let his mouth hang open stupidly and stared blankly at Hyunwoo, who was relaxing leisurely against the doorframe.

Hyunwoo's eyes shot open as he finally got a glimpse of what was making his omega flustered.

_Holy shit._

The sight on the front of Kihyun’s shirt was one Hyunwoo would _never_ forget. Wet, hard nipples lay hidden underneath the fabric, and Hyunwoo almost couldn’t control himself. He felt his cock beginning to grow hard, and he couldn’t wait to bury it inside Kihyun.

"Ki, baby-" the alpha tuttered, a mischievous smile playing across his lips as he wandered closer to the source of the sweet, vanilla scent that was rapidly filling the room. "-that was you? Hmm?" he tried not to sound incredulous, but it proved to be just a bit difficult since he knew Kihyun wasn’t pregnant or in heat, so it made no sense that he’d be lactating so much. Hyunwoo pressed his index finger underneath the omega's chin and forced Kihyun to tilt his head upwards. He drank in the sight of his pretty omega’s almond-shaped eyes before glancing farther down, smirking at two wet patches which made themselves _very_ apparent against the background of a thin, faded blue shirt. "Look at you, making a mess." the alpha ran two thumbs over Kihyun's nipples fairly gently, but that was enough to send the omega's hormones into overdrive.

Kihyun whimpered as he felt the dampness spread rapidly under the alpha's touch.

"Fuck-" the omega felt his knees go weak and he groaned at the delicious sensation, desperately hoping Hyunwoo wouldn’t stop, but too shy to voice his desire. A blush started at the tips of his ears, painting the cartilage a soft pink before creeping down the back of his neck.

"Why did you hide it from me, Ki?" Hyunwoo pouted and looked slightly offended before removing his thumbs from the omega's nipples.

Kihyun whined at the loss of contact and felt embarrassed; embarrassed that he liked the feeling of Hyunwoo’s thumbs rubbing circles on his leaking nipples so much, but also embarrassed that he hadn’t heard the alpha slip into the room, which ultimately led to his being found out.

"C'mon." Hyunwoo chided, looking down at his omega with pleading eyes "This is so fucking hot." he admitted, getting visibly aroused. The sight of the alpha’s cock hardening beneath his pants made Kihyun blush harder and the smell of black licorice quickly overpowered the omega’s vanilla scent, forcing the atmosphere to grow dark and heavy with arousal. The alpha rubbed his thumbs over Kihyun's nipples again, stimulating them just enough so they'd drip even more.

"Hyunwoo-" the omega gasped out, cheeks warm and flushed a bright pink. He squirmed and whined and willed himself to resist the urge he had to grab Hyunwoo’s fingers and press them harder onto his nipples.

"Fuck." Hyunwoo cursed, thumbing harder at the wet nubs underneath the thin fabric, forcing more liquid to spread across the shirt and eventually seep through so the pads of his thumbs were completely covered in dampness. "Fuck, Ki-" he pressed his body against Kihyun's while continuing to rub at the omega's abused nipples, desperate to have the wetness all over his fingers. "I didn't know you were lactating-" the alpha teased, wedging his thigh in between Kihyun's much smaller ones with a devious smile on his face.

Kihyun shivered and arched into Hyunwoo's touch, moaning as the pressure on his nipples seemed to increase tenfold.

"I, I don't know why-" the omega barely managed to breathe out his sentence under the barrage of pleasure. Each second sent vibrations through him, and Kihyun wanted _more._ "-but, do you, do you really like it?" he asked timidly, cheeks still pink.

Hyunwoo rubbed himself against Kihyun, allowing the omega to feel his hardness.

The alpha’s strong licorice scent filled Kihyun’s nose, a strong indication of how aroused Hyunwoo was. He fought back a smile and bit his lip as he felt Hyunwoo’s rock-hard length pressed up against the softness of his thigh.

"Does this answer your question?" the alpha whispered as he ground his erection against Kihyun's thigh, looking down at the omega with dark eyes full of want.

Kihyun gulped and nodded slowly as he met Hyunwoo's eyes; dark pupils blown wide with lust were staring back at him, and the alpha’s pace on his leaking nipples was unrelenting.

"Mmh, Hyunw-" Kihyun whined, squirming against the alpha's touch, yet craving more. "s-stop teasing," he pouted and reached down to palm Hyunwoo through his pants, rubbing the hard length up and down over the clothing tantalisingly. The alpha knew this was just a small taste of what was to come.

"I could say the same to you," Hyunwoo growled back, dipping his mouth down to suck bruises onto the pale, soft expanse of skin that was Kihyun's neck.

Kihyun wanted to giggle, but it came out as a moan instead since Hyunwoo decided to slip his hands underneath his shirt and flick mercilessly at his wet nipples while he was distracted.

"Fuck, fuck," the omega whimpered and nodded, silently asking Hyunwoo to continue abusing him. "more, _please."_ he begged, placing his hands on top of Hyunwoo's and controlling them, rubbing the alpha's rough fingers into his nipples so hard, he swore he was about to come. Kihyun breathed heavily into Hyunwoo's ear, mumbling filthy things incoherently, high off pleasure and hormones, before nibbling gently on the lobe. Each passing second caused the omega's own pants to tighten more and more, and he couldn’t wait to get them off. Feeling Hyunwoo's erection against his, Kihyun whined and swayed his hips against the alpha’s hardness, desperate for friction and his own release.

"You're so fucking messy," Hyunwoo whispered, removing a hand from the omega's nipples to stroke his leaking cock through his clothes instead. Moving forward slowly until Kihyun’s back was against the wall, he lowered his head down to the omega’s ear and brought his voice down to a whisper, "wet shirt _and_ wet pants?" the alpha taunted, licking a stripe down Kihyun's jaw and neck while teasing the omega's dripping cock through thin pants with skillful fingers. "Why are you so fucking wet today? Hmm?" he smirked at Kihyun and pulled the omega's shirt up, just enough so that his nipples were exposed.

The sudden rush of cold air on his wet, sensitive nipples caused him to shiver. "I, I really don't kn-know," Kihyun responded breathlessly, eyes fluttering shut as he felt the familiar wetness of the flat of Hyunwoo's tongue on his chest. His breath hitched as the alpha took a whole nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking at the sensitive nub and making it _doubly_ wet. "Fuck! Hyunwoo!" Kihyun gasped out as Hyunwoo bit down on a nipple gently, wringing drops of milk from it. The alpha swallowed the liquid happily and forced his hands down Kihyun's pants, kneading at the omega's ass while rubbing his erection into him again.

The lewd sounds Kihyun was making only spurned Hyunwoo on, and he fought the urge to just bend the omega over and shove his cock inside him already.

Hyunwoo let his wandering fingers slip farther down until he was met with an abundance of wet slick. "You're already so turned on," he commented, rubbing languidly at the slickness around Kihyun's hole. “and you smell so fucking good,” he inhaled deeply, taking in as much of the vanilla scent the omega was producing as he could.

"C-can you blame m-me?" Kihyun retorted, turning himself around so his chest was pressed against the wall; the coolness and hardness of the slightly textured surface felt delicious on his nipples since the alpha had failed to, or forgotten to, pull his shirt back down.

"Fair enough." Hyunwoo chuckled and admired the view in front of him. The sight of the omega's smooth back, lithe waist, and pert ass were making it _extremely_ difficult to control himself. He inched forward to press his clothed erection between Kihyun's plump cheeks and delighted in the gasp the simple action elicited from the omega. "This. Off." he tugged at Kihyun's half-raised shirt and pulled it off over the omega's head, discarding it in a pile on the floor.

Kihyun whined as he felt cool air stick to his warm, bare upper body. "Come on, please," he wiggled his ass against Hyunwoo's cock, hoping it would tease the alpha enough to just give in and _fuck him already_. "Hyunwoo,"

His omega sounded different when he was desperate for cock, and it never failed to ignite Hyunwoo’s carnal desire to fuck.

"Fuck," Hyunwoo groaned and slipped his thumbs under the waistband of Kihyun's pants, rolling them down to the floor in one quick motion before gathering the pooled fabric from around his ankles, and tossing them away carelessly. "Look at you," he snaked an arm around the omega to hold him steady and pressed his lips against Kihyun's neck, lowering his other hand to allow his fingertips to ghost over the omega's wet entrance.

Kihyun moaned and tried to force Hyunwoo's fingers inside him by sticking his ass out, but was met with a prompt slap on his ass cheek and stern _'tsk'_ from the alpha instead.

All Kihyun could do was whine in response, knowing full well he was at the alpha's mercy. "Please," he sobbed out, hoping Hyunwoo would fill him up soon.

"Mmm," Hyunwoo grinned and looked at the pretty omega pressed up against the wall. He ran both hands down Kihyun's sides and rested them on both of his ass cheeks, giving each one a firm slap before moving his fingers towards the omega's dripping entrance. "You're so fucking wet, I could put my cock inside you right now-" he teased, letting his fingers dance slowly around the omega's hole, wet with slick. “I don’t think I even need to finger you,” he whispered, allowing the tip of his finger to get dangerously close to Kihyun’s hole.

Copious amounts of slick flowed down Kihyun’s inner thighs, a familiar, delicious sign that he was _more_ than ready to get fucked, and a sight that sent blood rushing downwards each time Hyunwoo saw.

"Please, do it," Kihyun closed his eyes and begged, his nipples still pressed against the wall, stimulated, as he felt two large, strong hands on either of his hips steady him in place. "please,"

Kihyun heard the familiar sound of a zip being undone and the rustling of pants being shucked off, and he couldn’t control his arousal any longer. More slick spilled from his hole and the omega was desperate to be filled up and fucked.

Lining himself up to Kihyun's entrance, the alpha slid inside with one swift motion, the tight wetness immediately sucking his cock in and sending a rush of pleasure through him as vanilla and black licorice mixed together to permeate the air around them. Kihyun was _so_ wet, and just for him. He sighed loudly as he pushed in, the generous amount of slick allowing his cock to glide in effortlessly.

Kihyun let a moan sneak past his lips as he _finally_ felt Hyunwoo's cock inside him, filling him up. He clamped his eyes shut and enjoyed the sensation of being stretched open, his breaths shallow and quick as he adjusted to his alpha’s thick girth. Hyunwoo’s slow thrusting was causing his nipples to rub up and down the wall as he was fucked into, leaving behind a trail of wetness with each thrust.

"Fuck, Ki," Hyunwoo breathed heavily and pressed the omega's face to the wall. "fucking sucked me right in," he thrusted slowly and gently first so he could touch Kihyun's body gingerly before ruining him. "so pretty, hmm? So wet for me," he snaked both arms around Kihyun's thin waist and rested his hands on the omega's chest, dangerously close to his nipples.

Kihyun nearly choked as he realised how _close_ Hyunwoo’s fingers were. "Uh-huh, m-hm, for you," he nodded as best as he could, despite the fact that his face was pressed up against the wall. The omega’s eagerness seemed to please Hyunwoo, judging by the hard thrust that caused the room to echo with the sound of his thighs slapping against Kihyun’s.

Pressing his fingers to Kihyun's nipples again, Hyunwoo delighted in the shiver that ran through the omega's body, and the deliciously tight clench of his ass that followed.

"Hyunwoo-" the omega whimpered helplessly against the wall, knowing that Hyunwoo wouldn't listen to anything he'd say. Not that he minded. “ah,”

To shut Kihyun up, the alpha flicked at a nipple, smirking at the yelp that came from the omega. He pinched both nubs between his fingers and squeezed, shutting his eyes and thrusting into Kihyun harder as he felt wetness drip down his fingers.

"Oh my god," Kihyun screwed his eyes shut and let Hyunwoo pound into him, the alpha's pace now rough and hard, dramatically different than the one before. "fuck, fuck!" he cried, pushing back onto Hyunwoo's cock with every thrust. The feeling of being stretched open and speared into repeatedly coupled with the stimulation his nipples were receiving threatened to send Kihyun over the edge dangerously quickly.

"God, Ki," the alpha began ramming himself into Kihyun relentlessly, his thrusts hard enough to cause the omega to jump, and Hyunwoo took it as an opportunity to press Kihyun’s face harder against the wall."You're so fucking tight," Hyunwoo rubbed faster at Kihyun's nipples, the little moans coming from the omega turned Hyunwoo on even more and he had to will himself not to fucking come already. "and your nipples," he groaned out the last word as he flicked the omega's leaking nipples, forcing the abused nubs to produce _more_ liquid and thus, eliciting louder moans from Kihyun. "god, I wish you made this much every day." he admitted, thumbs still on the omega's nipples, spreading dribbles of liquid all over his chest.

Kihyun barely managed a tiny giggle in response before it turned into a desperate moan. The overpowering smell of licorice filled his nose and he was absolutely drunk on the alpha’s scent. He felt Hyunwoo’s thrusts turn hasty, desperate, with each one sloppier than the last, and Kihyun knew he was close. He managed to get a glimpse of Hyunwoo pounding into him from behind, and while this was possibly one of their least romantic sessions of lovemaking, Kihyun felt his heart swell at the sight of his alpha. Hyunwoo’s forehead was shiny with sweat, and most of the alpha’s tanned skin was glistening as well. Drops of sweat found their way onto the small of Kihyun’s back and the omega couldn’t help but feel pleased that his alpha was putting so much effort into pleasuring him. He moaned quietly each time he felt his hole empty, then quickly fill back up with a delicious thickness. Turning his face towards Hyunwoo as best as he could, Kihyun lowered his voice and looked at the alpha with his seductive, almond-shaped eyes,  "Are you going to-"

"Fuck, can I?" Hyunwoo didn’t need to let the omega finish his sentence to know what he was talking about; the sheer excitement of thinking about it almost drove him insane. Feeling how the omega’s tight hole constricted around his cock with each thrust was intoxicating, and he desperately didn’t want to stop, but he also really _really_ needed to fucking come, _especially_ now that Kihyun wanted his knot. Kihyun’s warm, wet walls sucked him back inside each time, each thrust feeling a hundred times better than the last since his climax was dangerously close.

"Please, please," Kihyun nodded, looking back at Hyunwoo. His eyes fluttered shut and his red lips parted slightly to add, "knot me," before his cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink. "and fucking _touch_ me."

"Oh, fuck," the alpha grunted as he hips snapped forward and he reached a hand down to touch Kihyun's neglected cock, smearing the beads of precum that had formed all over the head and dragging the moisture along the omega’s length with skilled fingers. “yeah, Ki,” he stroked Kihyun rhythmically, more than happy to help the omega orgasm.

"Nuh, not there," Kihyun shook his head and redirected Hyunwoo's hand back up, resting the alpha's thumb on his nipple again. "here, please." he pleaded, sighing deeply as the alpha's calloused thumbs on his sensitive, smooth nipples drove him dangerously close to climax. “Feels b-better,” He whined and allowed small, breathy moans to slip past his lips as he purposefully tightened his hole around Hyunwoo’s cock.

"Ki," Hyunwoo groaned, rubbing harder at the wet nubs to please his omega, but also thrusting faster and deeper, desperate for his own release. "fuck,"

"Knot me,"

Those two little words drove Hyunwoo _crazy._ He pounded into the warm tightness without mercy, shutting his eyes as he felt his omega clench around his cock with every thrust. "Fuck, Ki, you're going to m-make me," Hyunwoo pressed down _hard_ on the omega's nipples, feeling wetness on his fingers, and prompting his orgasm with one last, and particularly rough, thrust. “Kihyun! Fuck!” Hyunwoo’s body tensed as his thighs met Kihyun’s one last time, jerking forward before he felt himself start to empty inside the omega. “Ki,” he breathed out in a haze of pleasure.

Still toying languidly with the omega's nipples, Hyunwoo tweaked the dripping nubs between his fingers as he rode out his orgasm.

"Knot me, knot me, fuck, Hyunwoo," Kihyun chanted with his eyes closed as he felt the alpha's knot grow inside him, warmness filling him up. "god!" he shivered at the sensation and let pleasure overtake him.

Hyunwoo breathed heavily, still rubbing Kihyun’s nipples, determined to milk every last drop, while the omega intended to do the same to him.

  


***

  


"I didn't know you'd like that so much," Kihyun said bashfully, unable to look Hyunwoo in the eye.

"I didn't know either." the alpha admitted, equally as bashful. “I wonder how much more milk you’re going to make now that you’re pregnant,” Hyunwoo trailed off in thought and let the corners of his lips turn up into a devious smile as he imagined Kihyun’s nipples swollen and dripping milk. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself,” he sighed and raised his eyebrows before dropping a hand down to his lap in an attempt to cover his rapidly-hardening erection.

Kihyun blushed. He’d be lying if he said wasn’t looking forward to it, but a part of him dreaded how sensitive his nipples would be farther into the pregnancy, not to mention how much milk he’d be making. He thought earlier was bad already, and he wasn’t even pregnant then.

Hyunwoo’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“I really don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself,” the alpha said, his tone grave and serious as he met Kihyun’s light gaze with dark eyes.

“I won’t make you control yourself,” Kihyun shrugged, the excitement of having sex while pregnant got him riled up, and he felt wetness on the front of his shirt. His vanilla scent filled the air quickly and the alpha perked up with a smirk on his face. “plus, it’s not like I could say anything to deter you from it anyways,” he quipped.

“Come here,” Hyunwoo commanded, beckoning his omega over with a single movement of his index finger.

Kihyun more than happily made his way over to Hyunwoo, straddling the alpha comfortably on the couch and putting his chest in front of Hyunwoo’s face purposefully.

“Why are you so wet already?” Hyunwoo explored the familiar damp spots on the shirt, running his thumbs over the wet, hard nubs through the fabric.

“I was thinking,” the omega blushed, too embarrassed to look Hyunwoo in the eye, “how hot it would be to fuck while I’m pregnant,” he admitted, grinding slowly on Hyunwoo’s erection and throwing his head back slightly at the delicious sensation of his nipples being played with. “not to mention how much more milk I’ll be making.” Kihyun teased, arching gently into Hyunwoo’s touch.

Wetness continued to seep through the cloth until the fabric was nearly transparent; the omega’s nipples were swollen, and almost completely visible through his shirt.

“I can’t wait,” the alpha growled, continuing to flick his fingers over Kihyun’s leaking nipples and groaning as the omega kept on grinding against his erection. “can’t fucking wait.” he slipped his hands under Kihyun’s shirt to touch him better, almost coming immediately as he felt wetness trickle down from the omega’s chest.

“Ah-” Kihyun felt electricity course through his body as Hyunwoo touched him, “more.” he bounced up and down in Hyunwoo’s lap, forcing the alpha’s fingers to glide up and down his nipples, almost effortlessly due to the milk leaking from them.

“Fuck, Ki,” Hyunwoo sighed relaxedly and enjoyed the feeling of his omega bouncing in his lap, desperately wishing the cloth barrier wasn’t there. “I can’t wait to see how wet these get in a few months,” he exhaled sharply and shut his eyes, thumbs still rubbing circles on Kihyun’s nipples, ‘can’t wait to see how wet _you_ get,” Hyunwoo groaned at the thought and bucked his hips up into Kihyun, his cock desperate for friction.

Kihyun yelped at the alpha’s hardness between his legs and licked his lips as he looked down to see a giant wet patch on the front of Hyunwoo’s pants staring back at him. “I have a sneaking suspicion I’m not going to get a break from you.” he teased, a flirty smile playing across his lips.

“You’re so fucking right.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
